Claiming a Mate Reboot
by Llamadome121
Summary: Kiba goes into heat during a mission, and Neji's only one near by. Now, they must deal with consequences. Strong M for KibaxNeji. Warnings: Rape in chap 1! Yaoi, possible Mpreg in future. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. *** Original story by Lavinia Undead (/u/1219288/Lavinia-Undead).
1. Claiming a Mate

AN: Alright, so before I get charged with plagiarism and fraud and what not, I want to give all credit of this story (plot and all) to Lavinia Undead. This is the link to her profile: _u/1219288/Lavinia-Undead_. I understand that I just took her story and republished it, but my goal is not to take her credit. Over the next months, I will be taking each chapter of "Claiming a Mate" and editing it for proper english grammar. My ultimate goal is to finish the story that Lavina Undead never did. I loved the story, and hated to see it go unfinished. In her final chapter she claimed other author's could run with the story, so that's what I'm going to do. Hopefully, I'll get some support and I'll be able to give this story a proper ending!

* * *

1

Neji sat near the fire, un-bandaging his arm and leg. His muscles were shaking. He had over done it today. He glanced over the fire at Kiba, who had been fidgeting weirdly whole day long. Neji had decided to ignore it, and planned to keep on ignoring the dog-boy. He was dead-tired anyway.

"You take the first watch", he said and lied down. Kiba nodded in agreement.

Kiba looked at the peacefully sleeping Neji. The Hyuuga was trusting him to keep them both safe. Kiba felt honored, as Neji wasn't generally trusting at all. He shifted a little, trying to ease the boiling heat in his stomach that had been bothering him all day. He had no idea what it was about, but it was making him uncomfortable. The stomach pain was also clouding his mind slightly. He stole another glimpse at the sleeping Hyuuga.

'He's so beautiful.'

Kiba thought to himself. Where the hell had that came from? True, Neji was a beauty to behold, but why was he thinking this now? Kiba grabbed his head as he felt the heat in his stomach grow tenfold and go south. At that moment his mind started to go dark.

'This can't be good', he thought, before he lost all rational thought.

Neji was startled awake as he was pushed tightly to ground by weight from above him. He gave a yell and started to fight immediately like a true shinobi. Where was Kiba? He was supposed to be on watch! What was going on?

He finally got a glimpse at his attacker, and halted for second.

"Kiba! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled and tried to shove the other shinobi off. No use. Neji was exhausted after their tandem mission. The mission itself had been assigned to Neji: locate people in a crumbled mine. Kiba was there to help him if fighting aroused. Neji tried again to push the dog-nin off, but his hands were being held above his head. As Kiba held him still by his wrist and his weight on Neji's stomach, Neji got a first real look into the Inuzukas face. He halted in freezing terror. Kiba's eyes were glowing golden and there was no sign on his face that he actually understood what was going on. Only feeling that was readable in those golden orbs was pure and raw lust. Neji started to fight like crazy, quickly wearing himself out. His frustration, as Kiba continued to hold him down, turned into near sobs. Kiba ignored his efforts and went down to kiss and suck Neji's throat, even though Neji did all he could to stop him.

"Hokage!" an angry Inuzuka woman screamed from the hall. She had waited three long hours now! Didn't the damned woman understand what 'urgent' meant?

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples, she was enduring one hell of a bad day.

"Shizune, let the Inuzuka in, I have a while for her now", she said at her secretary, who nodded and let the fuming dog-nin in.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem", Tsume said. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow.

"Kiba is missing, my clan is looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found, and today is his eighteenth birthday", she said. Tsunades brows climbed higher.

"Kiba is on a mission with Hyuuga Neji", she said. The blood left Tsume's face.

"Wha-what?" she whispered. She looked as if she was going to fall over.

"May I know what is the problem with that?" Tsunade asked, a bit worried.

"Kiba... When an Inuzuka reaches their eighteenth birthday, they are overcome by mating heat. They will mate and mark anything that is close enough for them to reach. I haven't really told this to Kiba yet. It's a tradition to tell a pup about a heat in their eighteenth birthday..." the dog-nin explained, pale as a corpse. Tsunade felt like her nerves might just crack

"So, what you're telling me, is that Neji, or anyone else nearby, is at risk of being raped by your son?" she asked slowly. Tsume nodded slowly. Tsunade sighed and leaned back.

"Why wasn't this acted upon earlier?" She asked in a weary tone. The Inuzuka blushed slightly.

"I... forgot. I forgot it was Kiba's birthday today..." she admitted. The Hokage rubbed her face.

"They are at least a four days journey away, though they should be heading home already... How long will the heat last?" Hokage asked.

"One week, if not acted upon, but no iron will can resist for more than day. The only way to keep one from acting upon their heat is to chain them up", the dog-nin explained.

"So we have no way to reach them before it's too late", Hokage stated wearily. She thought for a while.

"What do you mean by mating and marking?" she then asked.

"Well, sex and a bite. That marks the other as a mate. After the bite, they'll be bound as mates by their chakra, and will suffer greatly, even die, if separated", Tsume explained. The Hokage drew a shuddering breath.

"Shizune, call the Hyuuga lord, I think we ought to warn him of possibility..." she said reluctantly.

Neji was growing desperate now. He could feel his body trembling in exhaustion and Kiba was taking full advantage of his tired state. Suddenly Neji found himself rolled onto his stomach, his felt his clothes being ripped of him. He was terrified.

"Kiba! Kiba stop! What-!" his shout was stopped in mid sentence as he felt a fully erect penis push against his now naked ass. He squealed and tried to struggle free, but Kiba put his arm under the Hyuuga. Neji was then yanked onto his hands and knees and back wards, impaling him with Kiba's throbbing penis.

Neji's body went into momentary shock from the excruciating pain. Then his arms gave out as he shouted in pain. He felt blood tickling down his thighs. His shout turned into pitiful whimpers as his muscles quivered. Kiba relented at his pained whimpers. Then, holding them locked tightly together, with his arm around Neji's hips, Kiba bent down and gently kissed the skin between Neji's shoulder blades. Then moving to his shoulders, neck, anything he could reach, until Neji stopped whimpering and relaxed a little as piercing pain turned into dull throbbing. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed his length back in, earning a weak whimper from the pale-eyed young man. Kiba kept on his gentle ministrations, moving his hips slowly, kissing anything he could reach and petting Neji with his free hand, until the distraught Hyuuga relaxed. Then his hand went to Neji's uninterested cock. Patiently he teased the slack piece of flesh until it hardened in his hand.

After some time, Neji found himself arching his back to give Kiba better access, as the dog-nin's penis brushed repeatedly against a deliciously sensitive spot, while Kiba kept fisting Neji's cock. Pain was still there, but pleasure was over riding it. Neji mewled at an exceptionally strong wave of pleasure and Kiba picked up his speed. Soon, the heat dazed dog-nin was pounding in his now willing uke with no restrains. Neji felt what promised to be the best orgasm of his life building. He pushed back for more contact, for deeper penetration, until Neji threw his head to the side. An earth shattering orgasm ripped trough him.

When he returned to earth from his bliss, he felt Kiba still pounding into him. With few more violent thrusts Kiba came. While spurting his hot cum into Neji's insides, he yanked the unresisting Hyuuga up and bit deeply into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Neji gave a weak whimper of pain and sagged to the ground as Kiba released him. Neji whined low in his throat as he felt how Kiba's cock, instead of softening grew even thicker. He tried to move forward, away from the expanding pole of flesh, but a low grow from behind told him, that it was a bad idea, so he stayed put. Endorphins were gone and pain hit full force. Suddenly a memory rode into his mind: Someone telling him how dogs mated, the thing about the knot... Neji's eyes widened as he realized what was was happening to him at that very moment. Kiba kept completely still, his cum gushing into Neji. A knot in a base of the dog-nin's penis making sure that none of it was wasted. Neji swallowed and tried not to think about what was going on.

Finally Kiba's cock softened and he pulled out. Neji collapsed to the ground in pain and exhausted. Kiba laid next to him and enveloped Neji into his arms. He kept licking and kissing Neji's neck until the pained, exhausted and confused Hyuuga fell into death like sleep

* * *

So, that's the first chapter all nice and clean. I'll have the next chapter out later tonight or maybe tomorrow. Please review! Thanks, and once again, this story belongs to Lavinia undead ( u/1219288/Lavinia-Undead) and all character to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Aftermath

AN: Hey, so here's chapter 2. For those of you keeping up with my little restoration project, I thank you. As always enjoy the story, and please review!

* * *

2

Neji woke up slowly. His body felt numb and drained. The numb feeling left him the moment he tried to move, replaced by a throbbing pain all over him. He groaned, but kept very still for a moment. Then he felt someone move behind him, against his back to be exact. He flinched at the unwelcome movement.

Kiba had woken up disoriented, but comfortable. Something smelled heavenly and he buried his face into the origin of that intoxicating scent. That soft, good smelling object groaned in pain. Kiba's eyes snapped open. His eyes met a mass of dark hair. He frowned. Of course he had had hooked up with many people, from either gender, but he never ever slept next to them through the night. It always seemed too intimate.

Then his eyes fixed on an angry red bite mark that was covered in blood. It seemed familiar. His mother had a mark like that, though it was a faint, old scar, not an angry new wound like this. A Mate mark. Kiba grew tense. Shit. He slowly sat up and gazed down at the serene face of his sleeping beauty. Neji. Oh shit. Kiba's memories of the previous night flooded back. His memories were hazy, but all in all, he remembered what he had done. He also remembered a feeling of being totally out of control. Dread settled down in his belly.

Kiba had always thought Neji was beautiful, and Kiba respected him. Now... now they were mates, against Neji's will.

'What on earth possessed me to do such a thing to him?' Kiba thought as panic consumed him.

"Neji", he whispered gently.

Neji flinched at the sound of his own name. His memories of last night had also returned. Without meaning to, he cowered slightly. What would Kiba do now? Would he lose it again and...? Neji pressed his eyes tightly closed and whimpered as he felt fingertips brush along his arm.

Kiba smelled fear coming from Neji. A weak whimper from the strong and proud Hyuuga broke his heart.

"Neji... Neji please... I wont hurt you", Kiba whispered quietly, petting his pale arm gently. Neji was shaking slightly, but didn't really pull away. Kiba felt his insides twist painfully. His instincts as a dominant mate were already kicking in and telling him to make his uke's pain and fear go away. How? How could he, when Kiba himself was the reason his mate was hurt and afraid?

Kiba's over sensitive nose picked up the scent of a hot springs. That was the reason they had stopped right here. Neji had wished to take a bath in the morning before moving on. Kiba moved slowly pulling Neji into his arms and stood up. The Hyuuga startled, yelping as he placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders. The dog-nin was surprised at how light the Hyuuga was.

Neji didn't resist or object as Kiba carried him the short way to the springs. Neji was still in a haze of pain and the hot spring, Kiba carefully lowered them both into hot water. He settled Neji in his lap, as the Hyuuga was in no condition to manage on his own. Then he started to gently wash his brand new mate. Neji moaned, fearful of Kiba's touch and tried to pull away.

"Shh. I'm just washing you", Kiba whispered, holding Neji still with an arm around his pale waist. This unfortunately wakened bad memories from the night before in Neji, who started to thrash for freedom. Kiba lessened his hold on the pale man and Neji calmed some. The Hyuuga was still keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"Neji... Please open your eyes. Neji please, look at me..." he urged gently until Neji slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you." Kiba whispered. Then he slowly proceed with his task of washing his mate and not getting an erection while doing it. Now that Neji saw what was going on, he seemed less fearful.

Kiba thoroughly scrubbed his mate all over. When his hands neared Neji's back side the Hyuuga grew tense. Kiba kept the same gentle yet quick pace and washed dried blood and semen from Neji's rear. Then he helped his mate to sit down on the rock he had been sitting on while washing him. Kiba moved a little distance away and washed himself, giving his mate a little space.

Neji had been terrified of Kiba's hands on his body, but in the end, he had almost enjoyed the gentle clean up. Neji had no idea what was going on. His emotions were all in chaos. He felt angry, hurt, afraid, humiliated, betrayed... and confused. There had been something so off about last night, that it was hard to bring himself to believe that it had actually happened. He tried desperately to sort his thoughts, but it was impossible. He felt the water whirl as Kiba came next to him.

"Ready to get up?" Kiba asked. Neji slowly nodded, not looking at him. Kiba helped him up and out. Neji began the task of getting his clothes on with no help. It took a while, but it made him feel a lot better and helped clear his mind. His emotional chaos was calming and one feeling was winning over. A feeling, that humans rely on when hurt, afraid or lost: Hatred.

Kiba kept his distance, giving Neji space. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He felt relieved that at least Neji wasn't as afraid or in pain as he had been before their bath. The Inuzuka could feel hatred coming in waves from his mate, but he also felt that he deserved it.

When Neji was ready he turned towards Konoha.

"Lets get going", he grunted.

Akamaru, who had laid near the fire place all this time, got up, stretched and followed the Hyuuga. The ninja hound did not react to anything that happened during the night, as in it's dog mind it was a normal mating.

Kiba followed a distance behind Neji, who was jumping from branch to branch, in speed clearly lower than usual, in order to give the proud Hyuuga some space to think.

* * *

Alright, that chapter went very smoothly, not a lot of errors to clean up. Please rate and review!


	3. Stigma

AN: Alright I got my first review. Rosebunse, what was the lesson I learned?Sorry I didn't understand the comment, but I appreciate the support! Enjoy the newly refurbished chapter 3!

* * *

3

Tsunade rubbed her temples. The Hyuuga lord had taken the news just as badly as she had feared he would. He had threatened the Inuzuka-family with ninja court, should their fears be proven to be reality. Worst thing was that if Kiba really had 'mated and marked' Neji, Tsunade would most probably be forced to sentence him to prison for the raping of a fellow shinobi. That would destroy his career. Never mind the fact that the whole mess wasn't really Kiba's fault at all.

She just wished that the retrieval team she had sent would find the boys soon and bring them back.

Kiba was worried. Neji was starting to show clear signs of pain and exhaustion, but he wasn't slowing down. He knew better than to interfere though. He could feel the negative emotions coming from his mate like waves of cold water. So, he just followed his mate, keeping close.

Neji was fighting with himself, both mentally and physically. His body was starting to give in, but he was too stubborn to slow down. That, and he was afraid. He was afraid of showing signs of physical weakness in front of a man who had broken his trust last night and taken advantage of his exhausted state. Neji knew his efforts of hiding his weakness were in vain. Kiba could read chakra and could sure as hell notice his lack of it.

He was also fighting mentally. His mind was much clearer than it had been in the morning, but on top of the dread he had to suppress all of this time, there was a bunch of unsolved questions. Why had Kiba done it? What was the weird glassy look he'd seen in Kiba's eyes? Would it happen again? What was he going to do about this? And, how in the hell was he feeling about the whole thing, about Kiba? There was a very clear answer to the last question: Of course he despised the whole memory of his ra-... humiliation. Of course he told himself he hated and despised Kiba. The problem was, he didn't really feel like that. Even tough he tried very hard, he had tried since this morning to hate and despise Kiba, he couldn't. He felt hurt, betrayed, afraid, all of those weak feelings he didn't want to be feeling! Damn that Kiba!

Suddenly Neji felt s branch give in under him. On reflex he went to jump to the side to land on another branch. Too bad it didn't work as anticipated. Neji felt burning pain in his worn out body as it denied his commands and he felt himself falling. Instead of harsh contact with the ground that he readied himself for, he felt strong hands around his arm and he was snatched up on a strong branch, right into equally strong arms. For a moment, Neji stood completely still. Gasping for breath, his heart hammering wildly, he looked away from Kiba's gaze. His body had betrayed him, again. The only thing he had thought he could rely on, his strength, had failed him twice in less than 24 hours.

Kiba let go of the Hyuuga and backed away. He looked into wide white eyes. It seemed that Neji had gotten at least an equal scare to Kiba's when his body suddenly uncooperated.

"Neji", Kiba said slowly, it was the first time either of them had talked since morning. Neji tensed and didn't look at him.

"Let's walk, you're out of chakra and exhausted. Your body needs to recover", Kiba said reasonably to block the denial sure to come. For a moment Neji kept still and silent.

"Very well", he bit out and jumped down. Landing jarred his bones and joints as he had no chakra to ease his landing. Kiba grimaced and followed.

They kept walking until sundown. When they camped Kiba noticed how Neji grew more tense each passing minute, not that Kiba could really blame him. Neji was still a great deal weaker than him and vulnerable should Kiba attack. Kiba knew that they'd need to talk. His mother had told him a little about a mating bonds, they weren't to be taken lightly. Now that Neji had had a day to clear his mind and calm down a little, he would hopefully listen, if not, Kiba would have to make him.

"Neji", he said once they had set up camp and sat down, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about with you", Neji said icily. Kiba cringed.

"Then I'll talk and you'll sit and listen", Kiba said in a voice that allowed no arguments.

"The bite mark on your throat is no ordinary hickey", he said.

'No, it damn well isn't. Hickeys don't bleed', Neji thought spitefully. At the same time he dreaded where this was going. He did NOT want to talk about last night.

"That bite mark is a claim mark", at that, Neji's heart skipped a beat.

"A what?" he asked shaken.

"Claim mark, or mate mark, as it's put to make it sound more accurate", Kiba said, "It's a mark which states that you're my submissive mate."

Kiba didn't hold back information or sugarcoat it, Neji deserved to know.

"Which means?" Neji asked quietly, knowing he would regret hearing the answer. Could this get anymore fucked up?

"It's a dog-nin thing. We are a bit different as you have probably noticed. I don't know much as these are things to be learned only after one turns eighteen. But I do know that a mating bond is a much stronger bond than marriage. A bonded pair rarely survives if separated. My parents were bound, but Hana isn't. A mate bond isn't to created lightly, it's a life long commitment", Kiba explained.

Neji felt like hyperventilating. Another stigma. He had gotten ANOTHER stigma branded on his skin. A mark that stated him as lesser. Submissive, branch family, Neji really just felt like a worthless piece of filth.

Kiba felt a rush of emotion: Panic coming from Neji. He anxiously thought maybe the bond made him empathic towards Neji.

"Neji... please, give me a chance, I don't want my life mate hating me", he pleaded quietly.

Neji suddenly felt like laughing. Not in any good way, but in a hysterical way, that would end in tears.

"Maybe you should have pursued one a little differently then!" he spat.

"I sure as hell didn't plan what happened last night! I don't know what the hell happened to me, but I'm sorry, I really am! I never would have done such a thing to you, had I been given a choice! And I never, ever would have claimed a mate in such a way if I had the choice!" Kiba barked out, his control snapping. Neji looked taken back, but refused to respond.

Awhile later Kiba looked over the fitfully resting Hyuuga. Neji was clearly unwilling to sleep, fearing for his safety. Kiba sighed and formed a few hand seals. The Hyuuga finally dosed off. He looked at the now peacefully sleeping Neji. The Hyuuga would most probably be mad as hell at him, but a good night sleep would do him wonders. Neji needed to regain his chakra, in order to heal, in order to feel safe.

* * *

So there's the third chapter everyone. Just a reminder that until chapter 22 all of the credit for these chapters goes to Lavinia Undead, I'm just making grammatical edits. As always, please review! Thanks guys!


	4. Welcome to the Inuzuka Family

AN: Hey everyone. I have nothing to do today, so I'll probably be getting one or two more chapters out by the end of the day. And Rosebunse, though I never really asked permission, the author of the story did state that anyone who wanted to could run with the plot, so that's where I'm headed haha stick with me until I get there! Thanks everyone!

* * *

4

Hana kept on her top speed even tough her muscles were screaming. She couldn't fall behind. She kept her gaze fixed on the green clad nin before her. Hana had never respected Maito Gai, the blue beast of the Leaf. It was really difficult to respect a total idiot. But Hana's view of the man had been totally changed by resent happenings. While receiving details of his mission, Maito had actually grown serious, and had been so since then. Worry for his former subordinate was clear on the not-so-idiotic nin. Hana drew a deep breath. If the boys had been moving towards Konoha, she should reach them today.

She was afraid. Afraid for her baby brother and for her clan. She knew what kind of a hell heat was, as her mother kept her chained down trough the entire ordeal. Hana wasn't overly optimistic of how Kiba had reacted to his heat. She really hoped that everything would turn out alright.

Neji woke up from his forced rest. The moment his mind cleared he felt overwhelming terror and jumped up. He frantically turned his head to see where the dog-nin was, but only one he could only see Akamaru, who lied spread all over Kiba's sleeping bag. Nejis mind tried to inform him that something was different. It took him a while to realize that he didn't hurt anywhere. No pain what so ever. His chakra was humming trough him. A long night's sleep had restored his chakra, which had healed his body. Neji drew a deep breath, he felt so... good. He felt like himself, strong, self confident. At least he did, until Kiba landed few meters away from him. Neji felt his wariness return. Kiba smiled widely.

"Your chakra has restored, good", the dog-nin said smiling. Neji was a bit taken back. Kiba was happy that he was back in his strength? Kiba was happy, even tough Neji was now able to protect himself? A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of what Kiba had said last night, but he pushed it down, refusing to believe that his ra-rap-... abuser had spoken the truth.

They ate quickly and silently before heading on towards Konoha.

Hana could feel two strong chakras heading their way. She felt relieved, Neji had to be in pretty good condition to have such a strong chakra. Not long after she saw the boys. All four landed and stood for a second staring at each other.

"Neji, how are you feeling?" Gai asked, completely serious. Hana wouldn't have believed Gai to be able to be serious had she been told so few days back. Neji lifted a brow.

"Why do you ask?" he asked. Inside, he was panicking. Did Gai know something?

"We were sent to retrieve you two and bring you to the hokage as soon as possible. She seemed to think that you might be hurt", Gai said, not revealing that he knew the quality of 'hurt' they were speaking about.

"I'm fine", Neji said icily. A bit too icily, Gai thought, but nodded.

"Let's head back then", he said. A heart beat later, no one could tell that four shinobis and five nin-dogs had been in the clearing.

"Kiba I need to talk with you", Hana said and sat next to her little brother. Kiba looked up and nodded. The dog-nins walked away from camp that Neji and Gai had set for that night. Hana turned at her brother and breathed deep.

"Now tell me what happened", Hana said. Kiba stared at her for second, then broke down and told her everything. Boiling heat in his stomach, his inability to control himself, what he had done, what had happened after. Hana hugged her brother tightly. Their family wasn't really the huggy kissy type, but when one was hurting or in trouble, help and comfort was guaranteed.

"Kiba, do not blame yourself. You had no control over what happened. You turned eighteen and went into heat as any other dog-nin would. I'm sorry that mom and I failed to protect you. Your instincts were forcing you to take a mate. I'm really sorry that you got bonded this way. Unfortunately, what has happened can't be undone. Mom will explain everything to you once we get back. But... I need to warn you. The Hyuuga Lord was really mad when he was told what might have happened", Hana babbled out, still hugging her baby brother. She couldn't lose him because of one big mistake!

They arrived Konoha two nights later, after tiring journey, made with the nins at top speed. Gai took them straight to the hokage. Tsunade seemed extremely relieved to see them all.

"Lady Hokage, I have completed my mission", Gai said. Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you Gai. Go now, but while you're at it, inform Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuuga that they are back", Tsunade demanded, eying Neji and Kiba.

After Gai left Hana drew back to stand in a distant corner, as she hadn't yet been dismissed. The Hokage eyed the two youngsters in front of her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked gently. Kiba was about to open his mouth, but never got a chance, as the furious Hyuuga Lord picked that moment to appear.

"Neji", Hiashi said, walking to his nephew, completely ignoring anyone else. Hiashi too had byakugan, so he didn't even ask how his nephew was feeling. He grew angry as hell of what he saw.

"You son of a bitch", he growled out turning towards Kiba, who wished that he could disappear. Hiashis hand moved as if to hit Kiba, but it was stopped by a strong hand around his wrist. The fuming Hyuuga looked up to see Tsume holding his wrist.

"Unhand me, dog!" Hiashi spat.

"You will not attack my pup", Tsume growled in venomous voice. Tsunade decided to step in before things escalated.

"I will not tolerate fighting in my office", she said. Hiashi turned to look at her and Tsume let go of him.

"I'm taking this to ninja court", he announced and turned as if to leave.

"No, you're not", came a icy replay, they all turned to Neji, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Hyuuga Lord asked, startled.

"This won't be going into court. Firstly, you've got no right to pull this to court, as I'm nineteen. Secondly "this" sure as hell isn't going to that gossip mill", Neji said, sounding cold and collected, even tough he was everything but. Hiashi stared at his nephew for a while before forcing himself to back of. Neji was easy to rile up, and might take radical moves if angry. Hiashi didn't wan't to lose the boy, he was too valuable

"Very well", he said, forcing himself to calm down. Tsume drew a deep breath, her pup was saved, all thanks to youngster whom her pup had unintentionally hurt.

"Neji, may I see your neck?" Tsume asked in uncharactecally soft voice. Neji turned to glare at her. Slowly, he drew up his hand and revealed a bite mark. Tsume felt her breath catch her throat. 'So the worst has happened.' She thought.

"Welcome to family", she said gently. Hiashi looked about ready to go ballistic again.

"Hiashi, pull yourself together, your support is needed. There is nothing we can do now. Neji has been marked as Kiba's mate. Neither of them will survive if we separate them", Tsume said. The truth that Neji wouldn't survive without Kiba, would have been her trump card in court. This brought a immediate stop to Hiashi's rage.

"What?" he spat out, his tone demanding an answer.

"That is how mate bond works, there are other things too, but this is the most dangerous one. Should they be separated, they'll suffer and most likely die", Tsume said, "As for other changes, they'll grow empathic towards each other, more so the longer they live, some pairs have even been able to communicate telepathically. Oh, and we need to get Neji tested", Tsume said.

"Tested? For what?" Hiashi growled, his head was starting to ache. The Inuzuka woman was being just as difficult to follow as always.

"Whether he's pregnant or not", Tsume explained, speaking slowly and clearly as if she were dealing with child, or total idiot. The Hokage's office hummed in a death like silence.

"Uh, Tsume, I think you have finally lost it. Neji is my nephew. NEP-HEW, not niece, meaning that he's a male", Hiashi said, now it was his turn to speak to Tsume as if she were a lunatic.

"And that matters how? Both of my parents were males, and one of them did give birth", Tsume said. Hiashi stood still with a disturbed look on his face. Nejis eyes had widened into an enormous size.

"That's creepy", Hiashi said finally.

"Said the guy with white eyes", Tsume muttered. Then she grew serious.

"But honestly, as Kiba's submissive mate, his body will adjust to be able to bear life", Tsume said. Neji seemed to be just about ready to faint. Tsunade got up from her chair and went to Neji. She placed her hand on his stomach and concentrated on her chakra. Moment later she lifted her hand.

"You're not pregnant", Tsunade said. Neji seemed very relieved.

"Oh, terrific", Tsume mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Hiashi growled.

"Well, now that they're mated and Neji isn't pregnant, Kiba will go into heat next month instead of next year", Tsume said. At this, Nejis control slipped for a split of second. A look of total terror didn't escape anyones notice. Kiba really didn't like that. He couldn't, wouldn't harm his mate again. 'Wait a second. I'm already thinking of him as my mate?' Kiba questioned, surprised at his own thought.

Tsume rubbed her head and thought.

"Hey, Hiashi, we'd better learn to bear each other, as we'll need to be civil from now on", she said. Hiashi glared at her.

"You must be delusional to think that I'd let you beasts anywhere near my home", he said. Tsunade stifled a sigh. Hiashi never changed.

"Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, you're both off duty for two weeks, and after that you're off duty until called. But I'm expecting your mission reports within a day", she said. Both nodded.

"I want you to deal with this maturely as shinobi should. I can't have two houses fighting, nor can I lose two jounins during times like these", she added. They all nodded at that. Inuzukas and Hyuugas left the hokage's tower together.

They stood in front of hokage tower, staring at each other. While Tsume stared, Hiashi glared, Neji seemed out of it, Kiba refused to lift his eyes and Hana observed them all. Finally her patience snapped.

"I think it would be the best for all of us just go home for now, then we can come to Hyuuga mansion tomorrow morning and decide how we're going to deal with all this", she suggested. As no one had better ideas and situation was getting awkward they agreed in doing just that.

* * *

There's another chapter with improved grammar. If you haven't read ahead already, the next chapter gets pretty intense, so hang on to your hats! Please leave reviews! Thanks everyone!


	5. Thoughts and Betrayals

AN: Alright, I got some new followers and what not, thanks for the support. As always feel free to review, follow, anything really. Just keep the feedback coming! Alright chapter 5 coming at you!

* * *

5

Neji woke up slowly, a rare pleasure for shinobi. His senses immediately recognized the smell and feel of his home, so there was no reason to awaken instantly, immediately ready to protect himself. So, he lied in half-a-sleep, enjoying the drowsy, pleasurable hazy state for a while. After a moment something started to bother him. There was something he should remember, and it wasn't a good thing. Then he heard a dog bark somewhere far away. Oh shit. It all came back to him in one huge crash.

Neji pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to deal with the Inuzukas today. Yesterday he had gladly allowed Hiashi-sama to deal with them and distanced his mind from the situation. Neji knew that he was in for some serious thinking, as he still hadn't cleared his mind. Opting to think about 'the problem' as little as possible.

The pleasurable haze was completely gone. Now his mind was racing like mad. Angrily he tried to straighten his thoughts.

Fact one: what happened wasn't Kiba's fault. Tsume had said so. And 'heat' would explain the suddenness of Kiba's attack as well as that glassy look in his eyes. Plus Kiba had seemed shocked of what he'd done. He had also claimed that he hadn't had any control over his actions.

Fact two: Kiba hadn't done anything after 'the incident'. If anything, the dog-nin had been helpful yet allowed Neji enough space to feel somewhat comfortable.

Fact three: Neji didn't want Kiba touching him. No matter what had happened in the past few days after 'the incident', Neji didn't want Kiba touching him. Nor did he feel safe or comfortable near the dog-nin, not even with his chakra back.

Fact four: Even tough they had been separated less than twelve hours, Neji felt a strong need to see Kiba.

Dismayed by his latest revelation Neji got up from bed and sat on window still, brushing his hair gently. Brushing his hair was an act which Neji found extremely calming and comforting. He kept his variation of meditation secret, as, if found out, such a girly act would result in relentless teasing. Neji felt himself calming down quickly while he concentrated on knots in his hair and the dawning of morning outside.

'Neji... please, give me a chance, I don't want my life mate hating me'... Neji sighed while remembering Kiba's words. Should he? Should he risk it and give Kiba a chance? After all, there was no escaping the bond now...

A shiver ran up his spine. Neji, who always praised himself for not fearing just about anything had to admit that he was afraid. He sighed again and looked at glowing sky. This was going to be complicated.

Kiba woke up as he always did: full of energy. He rolled his not-so-little dog off of him, as he was suffocating under Akamaru's weight. When had his friend gotten so big? Kiba felt like something was missing. Something important. Suddenly he groaned, remembering. Kiba allowed his body to fall back on the bed, his hands spread. Neji. Kiba rubbed his face. He had talked with his mother last night about this.

"Mum, you said that mates grow empathic to wards each other over time", Kiba had said once they were home and seated. Tsume nodded rubbing her head. One a hell of mess her pup was in.

"But mum, I can already feel some of Neji's strongest emotions", Kiba said. Tsume lifted her head surprised. She frowned.

"That's a bit early. But I wouldn't be alarmed. Every mating is unique. There really isn't too much I can tell you about mating, except for the fact that, just like I said, every mating is unique", Tsume said. Kiba nodded slowly.

Kiba pushed his hands behind his head and stretched. He had felt extremely relieved when he had heard about his sister's and mother's habit of chaining themselves down during their heat. Kiba frowned and concentrated. He needed to come up with a plan to make his mate trust him again.

Hinata looked worriedly over her cousin. They were waiting for the Inuzukas and Neji was growing more and more agitated every moment. The usually so stoic boy was actually pacing.

Neji felt a tight knot in his stomach. Many strong emotions battled in him. On one side, he was afraid, on the other, impatient to see Kiba again...

"Neji", Hiashi snapped. Neji jumped and turned. Hinata felt her heart clench at the wide eyed look on Neji's face.

"Sit down and act like a Hyuuga", Hiashi snapped. After yesterdays complete lapse of control, he had decided not to repeat any of his foolish actions. 'I'm sorry Hizashi', he thought. 'I promised you I'd keep your son safe, but this is about family pride.'

Hinata felt bad for her cousin as Neji forced himself to sit down and breathe normally. She felt like saying something bad to her father for being so uncaring. Even tough Neji now sat quietly, Hinata could feel anxiousness radiating from him. Hinata had been shocked to say the least when she heard about what had happened to Neji. She had been very relieved to hear about the heat explanation, for had there been no reason, Hinata would have judged her team mate completely wrong. And that she just wouldn't be able to bear. Hinata felt like embracing her cousin as she looked at Neji's troubled eyes. Even tough Neji was really good at hiding his emotions, Hinata could read him like an open book, as she really was a master of observing from afar.

Neji almost jumped out of his skin as door the door to the compound opened. Tsume walked in with her son right behind her. Hiashi nodded at them pretty coldly. Tsume nodded and sat. Kiba followed her example, with his eyes upon Neji all the time. Neji felt Kiba's eyes upon him, and had to prevent an urge to fidget.

"So, as the truth stands, we cannot keep you two separated. We should decide what to do", Tsume said.

"It's obvious", Hiashi said and they all stared at him surprised, "You two are getting married."

Kiba seemed surprised, but Neji... Neji looked horrified.

"Excuse me?" he asked in wavering voice.

"You say I can not command you, well, guess again. You're a branch family member, no matter how old you are, and as such, you're under my command. You declined from taking this rape case in ninja court, so there are no more choices left. I will not have any bastards running around. You're marrying him and that's it", Hiashi said coldly. Neji felt like fainting. Hiashi-sama was going to make him to marry Kiba?

"Hell, Hiashi, you're still as stuck up as ever", Tsume muttered. Hiashi looked at her coldly.

"I will not have your son causing disgrace to my family..." Hiashi said icily.

"Very well", Neji interrupted. They were all even more surprised now, than they had been from Hiashis demand. Even Hiashi looked surprised.

"I'll marry him, but as I do, I'll become a part of his family, not other way around", Neji said coldly. He couldn't completely cover the look of utter betrayal in his eyes. Hiashis face colored.

"You're a Hyuuga, there is no way one of Hyuuga men is going to become a part of another family. Neji smirked evilly.

"I'll be the one carrying the children, now won't I? So, I'll be the wife in this marriage, as such, I'll be a part of my husbands family", Neji said venomously. Hiashi paled. Neji got up and looked at the head of the Hyuuga family coldly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, _uncle, _I'll be leaving", Neji spat and hurried from the room, his hair swaying behind him. Hiashi stared after him in shock. Hinata hurried at her feet and followed her cousin.

She found him in his room, breathing heavily. Hinata hesitated only a moment before pulling Neji against her chest. For a moment he resisted, before breaking down in sobs. He cried at his family's betrayal, at his fate, at everything that had been piling up for past week, month, year, almost his whole life actually, as he hadn't cried since his father was killed. For the first time in years, Neji cried.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 5. I know this chapter threw me for a loop when I first read it, so I hope you guys enjoy it. As for the next chapter... what will be the result of Neji's actions towards Hiashi? Check in tomorrow to find out! Favorite, review, follow, any form of support is appreciated. Thanks guys!


	6. Hurt and Comfort

AN: Hey, so I'm starting to gain some momentum! I'm getting more follows and more reviews! So thank you all for that. As always, thank you rosebunse for the review haha and to darkstardragon, I'm glad you like the story! I know it's a pain to wait for me to do all the old chapters over again, but I promise I already have some plans for new chapter ideas! Stick with me till then! And now for chapter 6.

* * *

6

Kiba stood silently, leaning on wall next to Neji's door. His heart ached as he heard his mate sob uncontrollably, yet he knew better than to interfere. Neji would be angry and scared, should Kiba see him in such a fragile state. Kiba felt like ripping Hiashi's eyes out. How could that man be so cold and cruel? Yesterday he had seemed so worried of his nephew. Had it been an act?

Finally, Hinata came out. Kiba didn't even realize what had happened before he heard, and a moment after felt, a sharp slap. Hinata had tears in her eyes, and she was biting her lip. Kiba stared at her wide eyed, and touched his stinging cheek. Hinata drew a shuddering breath.

"Hurt him ever again, and I swear, as a Hyuuga, as a kunoichi, I'll make you pay", she said quietly, yet threateningly. Kiba stared at her in shock. Was this really Hinata? Sweet, shy Hinata he had grown up with? But then again, Hinata had become as dangerous as a female tiger when her loved ones were in danger...

"I never meant to hurt him in first place", Kiba muttered. Hinata sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"I know, now go, talk to him", she whispered and walked back in room where Tsume and Hiashi were arguing in lowered voices over the matter of their children's marriage.

Kiba stepped in room, and found Neji sitting on cushions in front of a window, combing his hair with his fingers. Neji jumped and turned at the noise of his door closing. Kiba felt a sharp panic flow trough him. Actually there was no need fo ther empathetical bond for him to feel his mate's fear, as Nejis eyes had widened and the smell of fear was sharp and sickening in the air. Kiba slowly walked closer to his mate, to his sorrow he saw Neji tense and pull farther away. Kiba stopped and silently looked at his mate. Neji was looking at him warily.

Suddenly Kiba realized that he was able to read Nejis facial expressions quite clearly. Before, he couldn't even see expression, and somehow he doubted that there was any more expression now than before. Could he read Neji more easily now? It must be the bond. He pushed this unessential fact aside. Kneeling on ground, he looked at his mate.

"The bond is pulling us together, can't you feel it?" he whispered. Neji quickly turned his face away, yet kept an eye on Kiba in order to watch Kiba's movements. Slowly he nodded. Kiba stood up and walked towards Neji. Now the widening in Neji's eyes was evident. As Kiba knelt in front of Neji, the Hyuuga backed into the corner and started pulling forth his chakra. Kiba halted all his movement. He didn't want to be hit by Neji's gentle fist. Neji too stopped and looked up at Kiba with wild, fearful eyes. Kiba used his momentary lapse of concentration and grabbed the Hyuuga's wrists. Neji gave a little shout of protest as Kiba yanked him against his chest. Neji fought against him like a madman, his chakra forgotten in his panic.

"Calm down Neji. Please, I wont hurt you. I'm not going to do anything..." Kiba whispered. Finally, Neji started to tire from struggling.

'It's going to happen again, It's going to happen again, It's going to happen again...' was the thought racing trough Neji's mind. First, Kiba was relieved as Neji's struggles lessened. Then he realized, that Neji's breathing had become nearly inaudible. Kiba turned Neji's head so he could see his face. Nejis eyes were empty and his face was pale, well, paler than usual. Kiba became really worried as Neji didn't seem to hear his voice at all. He turned his mate so that his back was pressed on Kiba's chest. Driven by instinct he bared Nejis mate mark and sucked the scar. Encouraged by Nejis sharp intake of breath, he started to lick and kiss the sensitive flesh.

Sharp pleasure pierced Nejis panic. In no time he found himself moaning and pushing back against his mate for more. Wait a second... mate? 'God damn it!' The Hyuuga thought to himself.

Kiba sensed a quick stab of panic as Neji's awareness returned. He wound his arms tighter around Neji as the other made a dash for freedom.

"Shh, I wont hurt you, I'm not going to do anything", he whispered. Neji was still weakly struggling.

"Shh, calm down. The bond has been pulling and hurting, because we haven't had any contact. It's unstable because it's so fresh. Just calm down, I'm not going any farther than this. You're safe. I'll never hurt you again", Kiba whispered against Neji's skin. Finally Neji gave up, the empathetical bond between them telling him that Kiba was sincere.

Smiling gently Kiba continued his assault on Nejis mate mark. He felt the painful pull of the bond lessen. It had been growing tighter and tighter ever since their mating.

Neji couldn't fight the pleasure he felt from having that scar touched. He was afraid, sure, afraid as hell, but...

He could feel the painful knot in his stomach ease up. Was that 'the pull of the bond' Kiba had mentioned? Neji felt Kiba's fingers gently move on a side of his face.

"May I kiss you?" the dog-nin whispered against Neji's ear. Neji's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from Kiba. The dog-nin strengthened his hold on him.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't force you", Kiba said and placed his chin on Nejis shoulder, hugging Neji tightly yet gently. Finally, as Kiba stopped moving and simply basked in a presence of his mate, Neji was able to relax.

"Hey, Neji", Kiba muttered after moment.

"Hmm?", Neji answered.

"I hope you like dogs", Kiba muttered smirking. Neji almost felt like chuckling.

"I don't dislike them", he whispered. He could feel Kiba's smile against his neck.

"Good, because you'll be living with five of them from now on. Well, eight if we count my family too", Kiba smirked.

"You should definitely count yourself in", Neji whispered, yet without his normal spite.

Kiba chuckled. He felt so happy and relieved that Neji felt calm and secure enough to joke a little, even tough Kiba had him in an iron hug. Neji on the other hand was surprised that he was able to remain so calm in this situation. He suspected that it had something to do with the bond.

"I'm going to have Neji's Byakugan sealed up completely", Hiashi said. Hinata and Tsume stared at him in horror.

"If he leaves the family, he'll leave his ability with it", the Hyuuga lord said coldly. Suddenly, there was sharp crack. Hiashi stared at his daughter in shock.

Hinata placed her stinging hand behind her back. Her nerves really were riled up... But she was so mad.

"How can you be so cruel?", Hinata hissed. Hiashi stared at her in shock. Was this really his meek daughter?

"You're planning to practically blind him!? Just because of something he had no control over? For standing up for himself? You're despicable! Don't you think he's having a hard enough time already? How do you think Hizashi would have felt knowing that this is how you treat Neji? Your nephew?" Hinata hissed in an icy tone that caused Hiashi to lean away from his daughter.

"I won't let you. I won't let you hurt him any further", Hinata hissed. Tsume felt like whooping in joy. Damn, wasn't this a girl! But she had to step in before things turned ugly.

"How do you traditionally act if a Hyuuga is married to another family?" Tsume asked slowly. Hiashi drew a deep breath, highly intimidated by two strong headed women.

"We seal her Byakugan so that her children won't inherit it, but the one being sealed, the mother, will still be able to use it ", Hiashi admitted. Tsume nodded.

"Isn't that then how this case should be handled too?" Tsume asked threateningly. Hiashi realized that there was no escaping from these two devil women.

"Yes, that is how it shall be done", he said slowly.

"Good", Tsume said and walked out of Hyuuga house. Hinata followed her a little later.

"I-Inuzuka-sama", the shy girl called. Tsume smirked, 'back to meek again I see.'

"Hinata, call me Tsume, we're family now, remember?" she said. Hinata blushed slightly. Tsume waited for a while.

"Was there something you wished to ask?" she helped the blushing Hyuuga heir smiling gently.

"I... I ju-just wanted... I'm... worried a-about... Neji...", Hinata stuttered out. Tsume smiled.

"No need to. Neji is now a part of our family and will be treated as such", Tsume said. Hinata didn't really feel as reassured as she would have liked. Neji had been family a member in the Hyuuga family too, yet he still... But then again, the Inuzuka family was completely different from the Hyuuga. Shen breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Alright, I made more modifications than usual in this chapter. Not just grammar, I changed some phrase wording too. Still a quick edit though. Alright, I hope you enjoyed! Check back in tomorrow for the next chapter. Review, follow, favorite. All support is appreciated! Thanks!


	7. Married

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a lot of personal stuff, graduated high school, if you wanted to know. Anyways, I gained a lot of support over the past days. A lot of reviews and follows and everything, which is really great. It gives me the motivation to keep trucking along, so keep it up! Justicecross, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Keep reading as the story progresses, it gets _much_ better!

Alright, so the past author Lavinia Undead left a teaser in here. I'm gonna leave it too, though I don't know it's purpose hahaha Anyways, here's 7.

* * *

**TEASER/SPOILER:**

Kiba felt Neji panic. The dog-nin cursed. This was so fucked. Every time he thought that they had made progress it backfired. He quickly rolled his mate over so that Neji's back was against his chest with Kiba's arm under him. Without any hesitation he placed a kiss on Nejis mark. Then nibbled, licked, and added another kiss. Neji reacted quickly moaning and pushing his body tighter against Kibas chest. There was no space between there bodies and Kiba did everything in his power to resist his white hot lust for the Hyuuga.

and now, _finally_, to the chap 7! (I embellished the teaser a bit haha)

* * *

7

Neji felt humiliated standing next to Kiba, in front of his family's elders. Hiashi-sama had demanded for the marriage ceremony to be held immediately. The Inuzuka family members as well as Hyuuga family members, who were currently in Konoha, were called to the Hyuuga compound quickly. To add insult to injury, they were to be married in the Hyuuga chapel, as it was a tradition to perform the ceremony at the bride's family altar. Neji gritted his teeth and stood still and cold like a stone statue. He felt Kiba's concern trough their bond, but ignored him. Damn bastard, it was Kiba's fault that Neji was being humiliated like this in front of every one. Neji, the submissive mate of that damn Kiba, and now his "wife", too.

Neji's head still ached and stung from having a sealing technique performed on his Byakugan. He'd felt relieved to know, that should he have children they wouldn't bear the Hyuuga family curse. Call it gift all you like, but from Neji's point of view it was a curse. The Byakugun bound it's users to the Hyuuga family, which is not what Neji wanted for his children. However, Neji was even more relieved that should he and Kiba have children, they wouldn't be a part of Hyuuga branch family at all, not slaves like he'd been. Neji had already mournfully decided not to have children, as he wouldn't, couldn't sire another slave for the head family. Most wouldn't believe it, but Neji really liked children. He'd been really depressed from thought of never having kids of his own, but now, everything had changed. 'Wait a minute, am I really considering having children with Kiba? Why the hell do I keep thinking these thoughts!'

Neji was snapped out of his inner world as the Hyuuga family elder started some ritual words about unison of two houses and two persons and all that crap that had nothing to do with this distinct marriage. Neji tuned him out and concentrated on two specific names on black stone boards, where all deceased family members were carved.

'Dad... Mom... What would you have thought of this? Would you be ashamed of me? I miss you so much', he thought sadly.

Kiba flinched as suddenly Neji's aura took a radical turn from resigned to depressed. He glanced at Neji's expressionless face from a corner of his eye. What brought this on? They were both startled as the Hyuuga elder cleared his throat.

"Your wrists", he said.

Kiba stretched his left arm hesitantly. The Hyuuga elder tied a black ceremonial ribbon around his wrist. Then Neji gave his right arm to the Inuzuka elder, who tied Neji's wrist against Kiba's wrist with that same ribbon. All this time Neji was completely calm, he had slipped back into his earlier state of emotional emptiness, a void of feeling.

The Inuzuka elder finished the complicated ceremony of the knot on Neji's wrist. With that, the ceremony was complete. Now they weren't allowed to remove the ribbon for any reason. Opening the knots meant canceling the marriage. The elders would undo the ribbon one week from that moment.

No feast was held for their marriage. Neji was to move to the Inuzuka compound immediately. Most of his things (there wasn't much) had already been moved. It seemed more and more like the Hyuuga clan was kicking Neji out. However he kept his cold and calm mask trough the humiliating and painful day. He had been betrayed, abandoned and kicked out by his clan all in one day. Kiba grew more and more worried, as Neji's cool act couldn't fool him, or the bond. He felt how hurt Neji really was by all this. As they were about to leave the Hyuuga mansion they were stopped.

"Neji", a cold voice called. Neji stopped at once and tensed. He slowly turned to face young girl behind him.

"Hanabi-sama", he said slowly, forcing some respect into his voice. Hanabi eyed him smiling.

"So, you were finally married away. I must say that I'm surprised that some one would have you", she said smiling sweetly. Neji balled his fists, yet kept them behind his back.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama, but I doubt you were more surprised than me", he said, trying his hardest not to lose his temper.

"Well, be a good wife to your husband. It wouldn't do for you to dishonor our clan any further by being returned by these beasts", she said sweetly and turned to leave. Only to bump right into her older sister. A sharp slap echoed trough the hall way.

'Is this slap happy imp really the sweet and shy girl I grew up with?' Kiba thought shocked.

"Hanabi, if I ever hear you harass anyone again, I'll make you regret it", Hinata whispered in her sister's ear, so soaftly only Hanabi could hear it. Hanabi looked at her sister, shocked, holding her red cheek.

"What are you raving about Hinata, he's just branch family trash", she asked sulking. Hinata seemed just about ready to explode.

"Hanabi, get out of my sight." Hinata said, slowly, coldly, causing shivers of tread through the Inuzukas as well as to Hanabi. The cocky girl fled out of their sight. Hinata drew a few deep breaths.

"Never knew you had it in you, Hinata-sama", Neji said, holding back a smirk.

"C-call me sama again... and I'll slap you too", Hinata said weakly. Neji chuckled.

"Sure, Hinata-sama", he said mockingly. Hinata glared, but there was no real emotion in it. For years now, Neji had been gently teasing her, to get a rice from her. It had worked. Neji really knew how to push her buttons, even though she hadn't even known that she had them. In the process Hinata had grown more confident. Sure, she was still shy and quiet most of time, but she didn't allow people to walk all over her (or those she cared about) any more. This chaos with Neji just now had really tested her nerves. Smiling gently Hinata looked at Neji, her very best friend. Then, with no warning she hugged him. After the initial shock subsided Neji returned her hug awkwardly.

"I'll come to see you tomorrow, ok?" Hinata whispered into Neji's ear. Neji felt a lump in his throat. He nodded and tightened his hold of her slightly, to thank her for caring. Hinata understood his discreet way of communication perfectly and smiled.

"HINATA!"

the cousins broke apart at this. Hinata grimaced.

"That little minx ran right to our father", she murmured angrily.

"You're in trouble", Neji said worriedly, "You stood up for a branch family mem..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. But, you should go before he gets here", Hinata said smiling.

"See you Kiba", she said and turned, running to where her name was being called from again, in an even angrier tone.

"We should be going", Neji said quietly and yanked their tied wrists gently. Kiba snapped out of his trance and followed Neji. Kiba felt Nejis relief as they stepped out of the Hyuuga compound. Neji turned to give a long look to the estate he'd grown up in. He couldn't really feel any longing, if anything, he felt relieved that he wouldn't be forced to return there ever again.

* * *

*Sigh* I thought I lost all my corrections and was gonna have to start over. Almost cried. But there was no harm done! So, that chapter made me feel... relieved. Neji is home free, literally! Or is he? Huh, you'll have to wait for the next update! Until then, review. follow, any form of support, throw it at me! Thanks guys!


	8. I'll Try

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update earlier like I said I would. I have been quite busy with my school year wrapping up. Anyways, I gained a lot of follows and got some very kind reviews! Special thanks to Fairytail9, and of course I'll keep on writing haha. Littlegirl99, I really hope I rise to your expectations! There were other great reviews, but for now I'm done babbling. Onto the story!

* * *

8

Neji stood, frozen in fear. He hadn't planned for this! He hadn't thought about this at all!

"Neji?" Kiba asked in a whisper.

He couldn't… wouldn't!

"Neji, calm down. You need to breathe", Kiba said worriedly. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain explode over his cheek. A much, much, stronger pain than what Hinata's slap had caused. Neji had hit him. Hard. Kiba felt blood seeping onto his tongue from between his teeth.

"I'm not sleeping in a same bed with you!" Neji hissed. The Hyuuga's white eyes stared venomously into the brown slits of the dog-nin.

'Ahh, well, that explains his sudden change of mood', Kiba thought. Neji had been some what calm while exploring his new surroundings. Kiba had showed him the whole estate as well as the house. Inuzuka estate did not rival Hyuuga mansion, but the Inuzuka's too were an old and respected ninja family, and had a compound inside the village walls, and a spacious estate near Konoha. It was this country home, where the Inuzukas had sent Kiba and Neji to have their 'tied week'. Alone.

Kiba felt worried. He too hadn't thought about the issues that tied wrists brought. Most likely because Neji would have been even more freaked out once he realized that they'd have to shower together. Thankfully, clothing presented no issue, as they were both wearing one sleeved ceremony robe, that could be taken off, even when their wrists were tied.

'Okay, time to be direct.' Kiba thought.

"Neji, you know we'll have to sleep in a same bed. There is no way around it, but you're completely safe with me. I won't do anything you don't wish. I promise not to force you to do anything", he said, and ducked the next blow, directed at his nose this time. Neji tried to land another blow immediately after, but Kiba grabbed his fist and pulled Neji close against his chest. He wound his arm around Nejis waist, forcing Neji's tied arm into an awkward angle.

Neji stilled, feeling pressure in his shoulder and elbow, knowing that even one small movement could be painful. He tried to pull his fist out of Kiba's hand, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, trapped against the Inuzuka. Kiba held him tight until he gave up and became still.

"You keep telling me that I should trust you, and that you won't hurt me, but at the same time, you keep forcing me into submission", Neji whispered in a defeated tone. A sharp pain pierced Kiba's heart at the truth of the statement.

"That is because you keep on attacking me. I wont harm you, but I wont let you harm me either", Kiba said softly, defending his actions. Neji growled and yanked to get away. Pain shot up his bent arm and he fell against Kiba's chest with a whimper of pain.

"Don't hurt yourself, it won't do any good and I don't wish to see you hurt", Kiba said gently, "Neji, you say I keep forcing your submission, yet your submission is not what I want. I don't care about whole submissive/dominant thing. I wan't us to be equals, despite the roles that the bond has decided for us. Yet, you say you can't trust me because I keep forcing you to stand down. But let me ask you this: have I harmed you while I had you at my mercy?"

"Yes, you have!" Neji spat. Feelings of dread radiated from the Hyuuga as a flash back to his ra-incident dominated his thoughts.

"That doesn't count, I wasn't myself at the time", Kiba said strictly.

Neji stood tense and defensive, until finally he released a long sigh and rested his body against Kiba's to ease the pressure on his arm. Kiba smiled gently, resting his head on top of Neji's. Enjoying the intoxicating scent of Neji's hair.

"I'm not asking you to like this. I'm not asking you to miraculously be able to cope with all this. But I'm asking you to try. I'm asking you to give it a chance, as we have no way out of this, I think we should try and make the situation as comfortable and normal as we can", Kiba said. "We owe it to ourselves after what we've been through."

"And no attacking", He added.

Neji stood silently thinking over Kiba's words. It had only been few days since his life had changed. Had it really been just today that he had cried on Hinata? Had it really been today that he had sat in front of his window? Had it really been less than one week since Kiba had… had violated him?

Neji felt completely burnt out. For a week he had been an emotional wreck. He just didn't have any power left to struggle anymore. He just wasn't used to this kind of fight.

Kiba felt another wave of worry wash over the Hyuuga as he felt Neji's angst.

"OK", Neji whispered. To say that Kiba was surprised would be understatement.

"I won't promise that I'll be able to cope, but I'll try", Neji said tiredly.

Kiba turned his restricting hold into a gentle hug. He released Neji's fist and ran his fingers trough Neji's hair. Neji allowed Kiba's caresses, but as Kiba's hand went to his neck he tensed.

"Stop", he said, trying to make it sound like a command, but it sounded more like a plea. Kiba stopped, only then realizing how intimate he'd gotten.

"Alright", He said, honoring his mates request and lifting his hands of off Neji.

"My arm is aching", Neji said quietly. Kiba unwound his arm from around Neji and allowed Neji to stretch his arm.

They spent the rest of the evening in a quite, peaceful, tranquility.

Later that night, Neji lied awake. Kiba was breathing softly and evenly, so he was sure that the dog-nin was asleep. Going to bed had been awkward to say the least. Neji had to admit that Kiba had been very considerate, never staring, or even attempting to touch.

They had stripped of their robes, and trousers and put on pajama pants. Kiba hadn't even said anything about it, simply dressed, which Neji had been thankful for. The idea of sleeping next to a nearly naked Kiba was almost too much for him to handle just yet. Sleeping in a same bed was bad enough. It had been embarrassing to undress and dress with their hands united. Putting on pants can be quite difficult when you have someone else's hand tied to yours. Not to even mention how uncomfortable Neji had felt with Kiba's hand so near his bare skin. Or with his hand so near Kiba's bare skin.

Neji sighed and sifted a little. He had meant what he'd said earlier. He'd try. He'd been struggling to fight a losing battle since 'the night', and was tired of it. He sure wouldn't let Kiba do anything violating or intimate to him, hell no! But he' try to adjust into the other's presence. And that was just what Kiba had asked for. To try and accept that they were to live together.

At least something good had come out of this all. Neji wouldn't be under Hiashi-sama's thumb anymore.

'To be freed from my cage I had to fly into another', he thought bitterly.

Suddenly Neji realized that Kiba's breathing wasn't even anymore. The dog-nin had turned to his side and was looking at him with his soft brown eyes, worried.

"Why are you thinking such dark thoughts so late at night?" Kiba whispered, his voice husky from sleep. Neji turned his head away, hiding his face from other.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said coldly.

"Yes you do. You're so depressed right now that you woke me from my sleep", Kiba said.

"I apologize", Neji said in an icy tone.

"Don't. I don't want your apology for hurting, I wan't you to feel better", Kiba said softly. Neji tensed, his face still turned away.

'What the fuck was that?' he thought.

"Neji, please, look at me", Kiba requested. Slowly, Neji turned to face Kiba, who smiled at him.

"I won't ask you to tell me what you were thinking about. I'm sure that once you're ready and trust me enough you'll tell me about things that trouble you so much. For now, I just want you to know that I can feel your pain and I want it to stop", he said softly. Neji stared at him stunned.

When Neji tried to turn his head away again, Kiba took a hold of his chin and held him gently still.

"You needn't hide from me. there's no point. We're open books to each other now", he said.

Neji struggled frantically to get farther away from Kiba, suddenly terrified of the intimacy of the situation. Instead of getting farther away from the dog-nin however, he found himself being squeezed tightly against Kiba's chest. Neji released an anguished yell and fought with all the vigor he could muster up. Yet, he realized, it was getting him no where.

'Fuck this! I'm older, I'm stronger, I'm more talented!' Neji thought, his fear turning into rage. In his anger, he attempted to draw out his chakra as Kiba continued to hold him down. He couldn't. Neji halted all of his movement so quickly that it took Kiba by surprise.

"Why can't I draw my chakra?" he asked. Kiba looked at him, stunned. Then he felt the high spike of panic that went trough Neji, and it snapped him out of his stupor like a bucket full of cold water.

"Why can't I draw my chakra?!" Neji nearly yelled, his voice climbing nearly an octave.

"It's the bond", Kiba said, trying to calm his mate, "If I tried to draw my chakra to use it against you, I wouldn't be able to either."

"You have tried?" Neji asked, sounding a bit hysterical.

"Well, yes, you're a hell of difficult to hold still. I tried to draw my chakra earlier today, when you fought against my hold, so I could keep you still easier. I couldn't. I asked my mom about it, and she said that it's normal. We're not able to use our chakra against each other", Kiba explained. Neji's eyes widened as he listened.

'I wont be able to draw my chakra? When it comes down to physical strength, he's a hell of a lot stronger than me. Oh shit. Oh shit...He tried to use his chakra to be able to hold me down?!' he thought, panicking.

Kiba felt Neji panic and he cursed. This was so fucked up. Every time he thought that they had made progress it backfired. He quickly rolled his mate so that Neji's back was against Kiba's chest with Kiba's tied arm wrapped around him. Without any hesitation he placed a kiss on Neji's mark. Then a nibble, a lick, another kiss. Neji reacted quickly, moaning and pushing his body tighter against Kiba's chest. Kiba felt his instincts stirring.

This time though, Kiba didn't get lost in the bliss of the moment. He felt too worried to. These sudden panic attacks of Neji's weren't normal. Sure, it was normal for him to be afraid of Kiba after what had happened, but a strong, self-confident jounin going into utter panic? It just didn't happen. Kiba was becoming more and more sure that there was more wrong with Neji than just what had happened during the past last week. He promised to himself and Neji then and there that he would find out what it was.

Kiba kept giving very gentle, lavishing, tender attention to Neji's mate mark and the skin around it. Eventually, he felt his mate relax completely and slowly be lulled to sleep. Only when he was sure that Neji was deep asleep he lied down behind Neji. Hugging Neji against his chest, he slowly began falling asleep too.

'This is going to be one hell of harder than I thought it would", he thought, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

AN: Oh, no! What else could be wrong with Kiba's favorite caged bird? We'll find out sooner or later! Thanks for the continued support to those of you who give regular reviews! You know who you are haha and everyone else? I encourage you to lend me your support. Give ideas for things that you want to happen in later chapters! Maybe I can spice things up as I go, instead of just fixing grammar. I'd enjoy adding my own ideas, that's for sure. Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!


	9. New Instincts

AN: Hello, everyone! I was just vacationing in Maine, so my updates have been few and far between. You can imagine the lack of wifi. *shudders* Anyways, I'm back now and I am ready to do the next chapter. Before that, I'll comment on a few reviews. Justice cross, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I promise it'll keep getting better. Rosebunse, there will be mpregs once I take over writing haha And Hyuuga Keinai, let me know if any changes i make in the future are too drastic. Alright, onto chapter 9!

9

Neji woke up, feeling restrained. There was an arm around him and a leg thrown over his legs. He tried to pull away, but a clingy person nestled against his back tightened their hold.

"Kiba, let go of me", Neji growled, but without spite.

"No, there's no hurry to get up. You're warm and smell good", Kiba whispered hoarsely and nuzzled his face deeper into Nejis neck, taking full advantage of his mate's surprisingly serene aura.

"I'm not your teddy bear, now let me go", Neji demanded half heartedly.

"Noooo! Please don't make me, Neji", Kiba said laughing and tightened his hold on Neji. "Lets sleep in!"

"I don't want to sleep in", Neji said and detangled himself from Kiba with some difficulty. When he got up he realized a problem he hadn't thought about. He was literally attached to Kiba. The dog-nin had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

"Kiba", Neji growled and pulled his wrist. Kiba just chuckled and yanked him back into bed. Neji found himself back in the position he had woken up in.

"Let's sleep in", Kiba whispered huskily and nuzzled into his neck. Neji opened his mouth to protest, but Kiba calmly shoved two fingers into his mouth, pushing his tongue down so he couldn't speak. Neji was stunned into utter silence. Kiba slowly slid his fingers out of Neji's mouth.

"Oh good! You know silence is a form of consent", Kiba stated happily, as he caressed his mate's face. His plans were ruined by Neji hitting him on head with pillow.

"Idiot!" Neji hissed. He whacked Kiba again, laughing as he dodged Kiba's attack. The dod-nin was delighted. His mate was relaxed and playful. Neji was showing Kiba a side of himself that no one knew existed. Kiba dodged few more hits before gripping Neji's weapon and yanking it from his grasp.

"Okay, okay, you have efficiently awakened me. Let's get up", Kiba said chuckling. Neji gave him a playful glare and got up.

Soon they were faced with an extremely awkward problem. Using the toilet.

"Kiba I swear I'll kill you if you move even an inch", Neji growled, more humiliated than

ever. The dog-nin flinched toward's his mate, earning him a slap on the cheek.

"You about ready to hop in the shower? How are we going to do this?" Kiba asked.

Kiba sighed and dodged Neji's fist. It seemed that when Neji felt afraid and cornered he attacked.

'Like an animal', Kiba thought. He once again forced Neji against his chest.

"Neji please, didn't we talk about this yesterday. When there is a problem, we'll talk about it, no attacking", he tried. Neji didn't react to his words at all.

"Neji, stop", he said firmly. Neji's trashing stopped all of a sudden. Kiba saw panic in Neji's eyes as he struggled to move.

'Oh shit, now I've done it', Kiba thought anxiously. He felt Neji's utter terror wash trough him, as he tried to move his suddenly uncooperative muscles. Kiba lessened his hold, so it was more like a hug than a restrain.

"It's okay, you can move now", Kiba said gently. Neji felt his muscles work again. He shoved his body backwards to get away from Kiba, who let him out of his arms.

"What in the name of hell was that!?" he demanded trembling. Kiba sighed again.

'Well, here we go. This will do no good...'

"You can't disobey a direct order from me", he said. Neji's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked weakly. Surely he had misheard.

"You can't disobey a direct command from me. The bond wont let you", Kiba said gently.

'Someone, please kill me, now', Neji thought horrified.

"You fucker", Neji hissed, suddenly feeling more humiliated and furious than afraid.

"If you fucking dare to use that against me ever again, I'll fucking rip your eyes out!" he hissed.

"Are you hinting that I would take advantage of this to harm you?", Kiba growled, becoming unreasonably angered by Neji's words and emotions of anger and defiance.

"Yes! I'm 'hinting' that you sure as hell would take an advantage of me!" Neji spat.

"Just what kind of person do you take me for?!" Kiba growled.

"That kind of BEAST that RAPED ME when I was helpless!" Neji spat. Kiba felt anger gush trough his veins. Rationally he understood that it was his dominant side reacting to his mate's actions. He felt an over powering need to subdue his submissive. As long as Neji fought him out of fear, it was okay. But there was no fear in Neji right now, just rage and defiance.

"You know what, we're going to take that damn shower and we're going to take it now", Kiba growled, referring to the subject which had started the whole ordeal. Neji startled by sudden announcement.

"Wha-?!"

"Shut up", Kiba spat, and Neji found himself unable to make a sound. His rage had started to vanish, and now, a slight fear was creeping into its place.

"Come", Kiba commanded, yanking Neji to follow him by their united wrists. To Neji's horror, Kiba walked straight into bathroom. Ignoring the searing panic he felt coming from Neji. Kiba stripped them both naked. Neji tried to fight him, but was stopped by a simple command to keep still. Kiba tugged Neji into shower with him and allowed pleasantly warm water to soak them both. Then he proceed into washing them both up, as Neji was still under his command not to move.

Neji would have trembled and whimpered in terror, had he been able to. Rendered completely helpless, naked, in Kiba's mercy, he felt like he would die out of sheer terror.

Kiba of course felt Nejis fear and slowly it was starting to calm his ranging instincts. He slowed his movements and leaned down to Neji's ear.

"Calm down Neji. I'm not hurting you, am I? Calm down, you're safe with me. Shh..." he whispered into Nejis ear.

Kiba had to fight himself no to grope his mate. Wet, helpless and at Kiba's mercy. Neji was almost too sexy to ignore. His pale skin looked irresistible as the Hyuuga stood underneath the warm water. His body looked perfect. Yet, Kiba knew, that should he take an advantage of the situation, it would ruin everything, he would lose Neji's trust forever. So, Kiba simply washed them both up, keeping his touch restricted to necessary and was soon finished.

Kiba stepped out of shower taking Neji with him and toweled both of them dry. He then wrapped Neji into a towel and sighed rubbing his temples, regardless to the fact that Neji's arm moved with his.

"You may move now", he said and prepared for the hit he was sure would come.

After a bit Kiba became worried as Neji didn't move at all.

"Neji?" he asked worriedly looking up. Nejis eyes were hazy and it seemed that he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings.

"Neji?" Kiba called again. This time Neji reacted. The Hyuuga, well, now an Inuzuka now actually, shivered, wrapped his free arm around himself and turned his head away.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked quietly. He felt so empty and tired. At first he had been terrified, but now he simply felt resigned and helpless, yet calm somehow, as if he was simply too tired to feel anything else.

Kiba couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate. Neji had been thoroughly subdued, that much was clear, and Kiba didn't like it one bit. Without thinking, he drew Neji into his arms and hugged him gently, close to his chest. His mate didn't object, but stood in his arms obediently. Neji rested his forehead on Kibas shoulder.

"It was... It was the bond and the instincts we have gained. You fought me, my instincts as a dominant mate kicked in", Kiba said, gently combing his fingers trough Neji's hair. Neji nodded slowly without moving his head from Kiba's shoulder.

"Please, don't do that again Neji, next time might not go so smoothly, I might hurt you, and I really don't want to. If there is a problem, talk to me, don't attack or shout", Kiba pleaded. Neji nodded slowly again, his eyes still dull. Kiba sighed and brushed his fingers trough Neji's hair. He gently pulled Neji's head from his shoulder.

"Are you hungry? We still haven't eaten breakfast", Kiba asked. Finally Nejis eyes focused on him and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, now that you mentioned it, I'm really hungry", Neji said quietly. Kiba smiled and distangled from his mate.

"Then lets go eat something, I'm starving."

* * *

Well, I was gonna add a little bit of sexy, but I decided not to. This chapter is about trust, and resisting the urges. So, maybe next chapter I'll sneak a little sexy in for you guys haha Until then, stay beautiful! Review, follow, spread the word! Thanks everyone!


	10. Revelations

AN: Hey, sorry for the sparse updates lately. I know what you're all thinking, "He's just copying and pasting! He should update more!" That's true enough. However, I have been brain storming, trying to fit in new material to old chapters, in addition to making my writing style similar to the original authors. Anyways, I got a lot more reviews. Itachifan, no worries. Neji retains his will to fight! he just can't express it at the moment haha Justicecross, I'm glad I got you into my favorite Naruto character! Alright, that's not all the reviews, but I won't postpone the new chapter anymore. Special thanks go out to all of my new followers too! Thanks, and enjoy chapter 10.

Hinata was walking slowly towards the Inuzuka's country house. She was still thinking about the conversation she had had with Tsume before that afternoon.

Hinata knocked to Inuzukas door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'", came a husky and irritable answer after Hinata had knocked a few times. The door was opened by Tsume, who looked a mess and was sporting an obvious hang over.

"Hinata?" she asked surprised.

"Hello Inuzuka-sama..."

"Tsume, my name is Tsume. Use it, girl", the dog-nin growled, her patience near zero. Her head was aching like a bitch and her stomach threatened to spill it's contents.

"Ts-Tsume... I'm here to meet Neji", Hinata stuttered. Tsume sighed and rubbed her aching head.

"They aren't here", she said.

"Oh..."

"But come in anyway, I wanna talk with you" Tsume said, grabbing Hinata and yanking the startled girl inside.

Hinata sat awkwardly at kitchen table while Tsume made tea. Hinata looked around her and smiled a bit.

'This place is nearly as big as the Hyuuga mansion, but much more homey', she thought.

Tsume sat across from Hinata and offered her tea which Hinata took, thanking the dog-nin softly. Tsume swallowed a handful of painkillers, much to Hinata's horror. Dog-nin chuckled as she noticed the Hyuuga's look.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm nearly immune to painkillers, this won't even phase me", Tsume assured.

"Is it a dog-nin thing?" Hinata asked, curious. Tsume didn't chuckle, which Hinata noticed.

"Kinda. After my mate died I survived by keeping myself in a painkiller drugged stupor. I ate so much of them that I became nearly immune. Kiba is completely immune to them too, for I was pregnant with him when my mate died. I know, it was an irresponsible thing to do, but I wasn't really thinking then. All I knew and thought about was that my mate was dead, and that should I die my pup would die too", Tsume spoke slowly, staring intently at the table top. Hinata felt horrible for the Inuzuka.

"Is that how deep it goes?" Hinata whispered. Tsume looked at her questioningly. "The mate bond, is that how strong it is?" Hinata clarified after realizing that she had actually said it out aloud. Tsume nodded solemnly.

"Yes, that is how deep it is. Without one another they can't survive, and even if they, in some seemingly impossible way do, it will be ten times worse than dying. Do you understand now? That you needn't worry for you cousin? From now on, he's just as precious to me as my pup", Tsume said slowly, with a grave air. Hinata nodded slowly, relieved beyond belief, yet, at the same time she felt anxious. She hadn't fully understood earlier how strong the bond was and the dangers it brought.

"Hinata", Tsume said. Hinata looked up at her, startled out of her thoughts.

"Please, tell me about Neji", Tsume requested. Hinata looked at her perplexed.

"You see, I'm worried. I told you what a horrifyingly strong force the bond is. And now my pup is mated to a youngster I don't really know at all, so..." Tsume explained, sounding a bit awkward.

Hinata smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

Hinata smiled as she walked. She had talked with the Inuzuka for hours, and now it was already afternoon. Tsume had wanted to know anything and everything Hinata could tell her about Neji. In the end, Hinata had ended up telling Tsume numerous stories about their childhood. Tsume had listened intently and laughed her ass off few times. One time though, Hinata's story telling had been interrupted by Tsumes sharp words.

"What? He hit him? And no one reacted?" Tsume had asked sounding angry and horrified. Hinata blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"Well... you see... it's not as if something like that is uncommon in the Hyuuga clan. Head family members are allowed to what ever they wish with branch family members", Hinata explained, ashamed of what her clan really was: a bunch of bullies.

"But for a grown man to hit a child..." Tsume muttered, her eyes wide.

"I don't know why, but it always seemed to me that Grandpa didn't like Neji at all..." Hinata said quietly. Actually, when she thought about it, it wasn't that Grandpa Hien had seemed to hate Neji, he just had seemed to take every possible situation to abuse Neji, both physically and verbally. To Hinata, it seemed like Grandpa detested Neji. Not that she understood why. Then again, Grandpa had never liked Hinata either. For his three grandchildren, he only seemed to like Hanabi.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. Her clan was so messed up.

* * *

Damn. I got this chapter confused with another. So, no sexy. Yet. No worries though, once the focus is back to Kiba and Neji I'll get some lovin' in for you! So, once again, please review, follow, favorite, all forms of support are greatly noted! And, if you have any ideas about what you'd like to see in new chapters, start brainstorming! Because, we're halfway to where I take over as the writer of this fanfic! AHH! Until then, bear with me! Thanks again, everyone!


	11. Calm and Content

AN: Yo, sorry for the lack of updates. I promise to update at least once a week. I haven't decided on a day yet, but it will probably be Tuesdays. I also get random moments of "I want to work on that fic." So, I may occasionally update more than once a week, but I'll definitely do it at least once a week. As for reviews, I got a lot. All very good and supportive. I'm not gonna answer them individually, but I appreciate the reviews so keep 'em up. One thing I'd like to clear up is that english is not my first language, so I understand I make mistakes. Anyways, now for one of my favorite chapters! AHH! HERE WE GO!

* * *

11

A light breeze was tenderly brushing over his hair and gently caressing his face and body. Neji gazed up at the sky and sighed softly. He hadn't felt this tranquil since... a very long time ago. After the morning incident, his resigned calmness had slowly turned into something else. He didn't feel hopeless or depressed, right now he felt simply at peace, content, calm and serene. He knew that, most probably, his feelings of calm weren't "real", but caused by the bond. But really, after the madness he'd struggled trough during the past week, this was a very welcome break.

He wasn't even disturbed by the truth that Kiba was gently caressing his palm with his finger tips. It actually felt nice, and he even admitted that to himself.

Neji smiled a bit, remembering his cousin's visit.

They had just finished eating breakfast as Hinata arrived. At first, she had been really worried, then gradually, she had relaxed, seeing how calm Neji seemed. Then suddenly, alarms had gone off in her head. Neji was _never_ calm! But no matter how she looked at the situation, Neji seemed unharmed, so in the end, she had accepted Neji's weird behavior.

They had spent some time together and finally ended up out here, lying on the grass. Hinata stayed with them for a long while, conversing with Neji in a hushed voice. Kiba attempted to give the cousins some privacy, and moved as far as their tied arms would allow. Then he simply fell asleep.

Now though, Kiba was awake and taking great pleasure from the fact that Neji was allowing his caress.

Kiba would very much have liked to stay like that forever, but the sun was setting and it was getting chilly.

"Come on, Neji. Let's get inside", he said, standing up. He couldn't straighten his back as his mate just shook his head slightly and refused to move. Kiba lifted his eyebrow.

"Aren't you freezing?" the dog-nin asked. Again, he simply got that gentle shake of head. Kiba sighed.

"Darn, I don't have any pillows", he sighed. This earned him the most beautiful sound of the world: Neji laughed. Sure, it was hardly more than a few chuckles, and nearly inaudible, but it was a laugh: amused, sweet and gentle, not sneering or cruel like those chuckles he'd heard Neji give earlier in their lives.

Kiba felt his heart melt into a warm goo. He sat back down next to Neji, who lifted himself to his elbows to get a better view of the setting sun.

Kiba however wasn't interested in the sun. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate.

'he's so beautiful', kept running inside his head and he ached to hold his beauty-of-a-husband in his arms.

'It would be okay, wouldn't it? After all, he allowed my caress earlier...'

The dog-nin gathered his courage and gently took a hold of Neji's upper arm with his free hand. He got a surprised look from white eyes. Swallowing slightly Kiba pulled Neji to sit up more and positioned himself behind the Hyuuga. Then he carefully drew his mate backwards until Neji's back was pulled against his chest.

Kiba felt relieved that Neji hadn't tried to fight him, but his mate had grown very tense and the look that Neji was giving him over his shoulder was pretty wild, a breath away from panicky. Kiba gave him a smirk.

"If you insist that we stay out here in this icy temperature then you are going to keep me warm", he said in a teasing note nuzzling closer to Neji and adjusting their tied arms more comfortably around Nejis waist. To his joy, Neji snorted and relaxed in his embrace.

For a while they simply stayed like that. To Kiba it was like a paradise. His cheek was resting against Neji's head and his nose was near Neji's ear. Breathing in Neji's scent was like inhaling intoxicating incense. Thankfully he didn't get a hard on, if he had it would surely have shattered the spell.

Kiba was no fool. He knew that Neji's calmness was due to the morning incident. This was one of the things his mother had told him after they left Hokage tower. As she couldn't tell him too many facts, she had told him about her and her mates bond and how it had affected them. This was one of those things. After the dominant one subdued their submissive, the submissives body released calming hormones, de-adrenalines, to help the submissive over the shock. So, practically, right now Neji was doped up in his own hormones.

Kiba slightly nuzzled his nose into Neji's silk like hair. After a bit of hesitation, he brought his free hand up and gently ran it trough Neji's hair. The dog-nin was encouraged when Neji sighed and relaxed deeper into his arms. He started to pet his hair and massage his scalp gently.

Neji was in heaven. No one had ever touched his hair. Well, actually yes, many had touched his hair, but never like this. It had always been either professional or painful, never pleasurable. He felt his cheeks heat up as a little moan of gratification escaped his mouth.

Kiba nearly lost it as he heard his mates moan. His fingers twitched as he fought down the urge to molest his mate. Thankfully Neji kept silent after that and Kiba continued stroking the dark mane. He itched to kiss his mate, and after a moment of gathering his confidence he flicked Neji's hair over his shoulder (Neji had left it unbound today), and slightly kissed the side of the pale neck.

Neji flinched violently and lifted his shoulder to shield his neck from anymore attacks. Kiba smiled sadly and pulled away from his mate's neck. After he again rested his cheek against Neji's head and resumed his petting. Neji slowly relaxed and allowed his shoulder to lower.

Neji continued relaxing to the point where he fell asleep in Kiba's arms. The dog-nin was shocked that Neji would leave himself completely vulnerable after the recent event. Yet there he slept. Neji nestled himself tightly into Kiba's chest and resigned himself to Kiba's warm body.

Breathing in deeply Kiba basked in his mate's scent and for the first time during their little snuggling gave a look at the setting sun.

Hanabi's eyes widened. This was just too juicy to be true! So that was what this whole sudden-and-unexpected marriage was all about!

"Do you now understand why I had to disgrace our family?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I understand. You could have told me about this earlier. I must say though that you should have forced that little brat to take this to the court, now we have lost him, and you know how useful he was", Hien answered.

"I know father, but I never believed that he would pull such a stunt. I believed that we'd have that dog right under our thumbs", Hiashi growled.

"Well, it's too late to ponder about this now. I for one am tired. I'm going to the bed", Hien said.

Hanabi quickly fled to her room, holding back her nasty giggles. When she finally got to her room she fell onto her bed snickering. This was just too good!

The sun had finally set on what Kiba saw as a perfect evening. The Hyuuga was still sound asleep.

"Hey, sleepy head. It's time to go inside" Kiba said as he nuzzled his mate.

Together, hand in hand, the two ninja walked back to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

Well, I added a lot more than I usually. I hope it fit in well! Oh well. Keep up the reviews, keep up the follows! I'll be updating very soon, because i'm in the mood haha so check back in soon my lovelies.


	12. Back to the World

AN: Hey everyone. So, as it would turn out, I did end up waiting about a week to update. Go figure. Sometimes I know myself better than I know myself. If that makes any sense. Anyways, Thank you for the reviews once again. Littlegirl9, PLEASE RESIST THE URGE! I promise it will be so much better if you do. Rosebunse, I will take all the time I need, so have no fear haha And without further ado, on to chapter 12!

* * *

12

Neji turned his wrist so that Inuzuka elder would have easier access to the knot that had tightened into a stone-like ball.

A week. They had spent a week together. Mostly it had been quite uneventful. They had spent their time resting, eating and training, which had been tricky as they had to adapt to each others movements.

Aside from the cuddling they'd done in their first day Neji had rejected most of Kiba's cautious attempts of affection. Though he didn't admit it, Neji was very thankful that Kiba never pressed the issue. The bond hadn't caused them problems, but it was most possibly because they had to spend 24 hours in a day together.

'Yeah, 24 hours per day'. Neji thought and almost shuddered. They sure had faced some awkward situations, some of them humiliating. Neji had to fight down his blush as he recalled his moment of awkwardness.

He had woken up in the middle of night. At first, he hadn't known what roused him, but then he had heard a moan from his side. He had been just about to look at Kiba to see what was wrong, when his mind had suddenly kicked in. _He could feel Kiba's arousal trough their link! _For a moment he had lied there, completely frozen. Then he had felt a panic to rise it's head. Kiba hadn't reacted to him at all, he hadn't even seemed to notice that Neji was awake, which really hadn't been too surprising, considering the... situation.

Neji had kept very still and quiet as Kiba stroked his throbbing member, untill finally, Kiba came, moaning Neji's name. Not long after that dog-nin had fallen asleep.

Neji on the other hand hadn't been able to sleep for the longest of whiles. At first he had felt panicky, but then finally his brain had decided to start to function again, and he had realized something. Kiba had clearly been... in need. So much so, that he had done it himself, _right there_, next to Neji. But dog-nin hadn't touched him, hadn't tried anything. Neji's eyes widened by the impact of this knowledge. He had turned his head to look at Kiba's sleeping face. His mind in turmoil, he had finally fallen into exhausted sleep.

Neji lowered his face a bit to hide his eyes from the Inuzuka's. His view of Kiba had changed a great bit because of that night. He didn't feel so threatened by the dog-nin anymore.

Kiba was happy. Neji didn't flinch from him anymore. And luckily he had quickly learned to recognize Neji's "limit" as he liked to call it. Depending on what kind of a mood Neji was in, he allowed different kinds of shows of affection. Or to put it more bluntly, it depended on Neji's mood how quickly he panicked. Even if Neji hadn't allowed anymore cuddling or similar activities, Kiba had learned to appreciate little things. Like, how close did Neji allow him to sleep, whether or not he was allowed to touch those long silky hairs et cetera.

Driven by desperation under Neji's silent and withdrawn demeanor, Kiba had on their third day together challenged Neji to play a variation of Truth or Dare. Neji, unable to ditch a challenge, had accepted. The rules were simple. They would ask questions, one at time, and if question was too awkward, one could request for dare. After given one, they were allowed to decide whether to do the dare, or to answer the question. The best part was, that thanks to bond, they couldn't lie.

Questions had started innocently enough. When is your birthday? What is your favorite/least favorite food? And so on. But soon, the questions had taken more personal turn, more intrusive in Neji's opinion. Kiba had been taken aback by sudden floods of panic or anguish he had felt coming from Neji every now and then, yet none of those feelings had been readable on Neji's face. Well, not untill he had hit the nerve...

Kiba sat comfortably on the couch, pondering Neji's latest question.

"I don't really know when or how we gained our doggish characterizes. There are no records of that, nor do we know about any Inuzukas who aren't or weren't dog-nins, well of course besides those who have been married into family, like my father", he said. Neji just nodded accepting this answer that answered nothing.

"My turn. Do you like any of your relatives?" Kiba asked. Neji's head snapped around and Kiba received suspicious look from his mate.

"Yes, I like Hinata-sama. How did your father die?" Neji said. Kiba lifted his brow at his mates quick and clipped tone. Bingo.

"He died on mission, he was jounin level ninja and it was an s-rank mission and something went wrong, you can imagine rest. Do you have any other relative that you like, besides Hinata?", Kiba had hardly said that, when he felt like he was being smothered. The pain he was feeling wasn't his but Neji's. Kiba had been horrified by the change he saw in Neji. His mate had seemed so small and fragile for a fragment of second. A face had flashed in Kiba's mind and with it had come dozens of emotions, clearest ones being pain, humiliation, helplessness, fear, anguish and hatred.

Kiba had actually recognized that face. He'd seen it during their wedding ceremony. The Hyuuga elder, the old lord of Hyuuga family, Neji's and Hinata's grandfather, Hien.

Kiba was highly disturbed by the incident. Why on earth did Neji feel like that about his grandfather? Kiba was positive that this was serious. He didn't ask though, knowing that Neji wouldn't tell, and unwilling to force the truth out of his mate he had allowed the matter to drop and accepted the cold and composed "No, I don't like any of them." Neji had given him.

Kiba didn't tell Neji that their empathetical bond had flickered to the side of telepathy for a second. Neji would just have freaked out. Telling would just lead to trouble, so Neji didn't need to know, right?

Kiba had to keep himself from sighing as his grandfather struggled with Neji's knot. Neji had been cold and withdrawn for the rest of that evening. And even when they had went to sleep, Neji had kept his distance.

Kiba had known for a long time that Hyuuga family was fucked up, but this was worse than he had ever thought.

Finally Neji's knot opened and pale eyed young man drew his arm back to massage his wrist. Kiba had already been released earlier.

Kiba looked at his mate.

'I will find out what you're hiding from me, just you wait...'

He'd have to have a little chat with Hinata to find out the truth.

* * *

SOOOOOoOOoOOooOOOoooOOO Yeah. That chapter was very short. i was tempted to elaborate on Kiba's... alone time... but I only added one clause. Huh. Well, that's all till next time. As always, thanks for reviews and follows and stuff! Love you all


End file.
